


Dancing In September

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Needs A Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock e John sono fuori Londra per una breve vacanza al mare. Sherlock, ottenebrato dall’atmosfera differente rispetto a quella di casa e dai sentimenti che prova per John, si lascia andare a una pasticciata confessione d’amore.Dal testo: La carezza è tanto lieve che a stento la senti. Arriva come t’arriva quel refolo di vento che soffia da un mare non distante. Poi, un tocco di dita delicato come seta si deposita sui tuoi zigomi e li lambisce appena. Forse un impalpabile bacio ti sfiora le guance, la punta del naso e quindi scende sulle labbra, ma che tutto questo sia reale non ne sei affatto sicuro.Vincitrice del contest: "Il linguaggio segreto dei fiori" di _Ayaka, sul forum di Efp.





	Dancing In September

**Nome autore:** Koa__  
**Titolo:** Dancing In September  
**Fiore scelto:** Rosa Muscosa  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Breve introduzione:** Sherlock e John sono fuori Londra per una breve vacanza al mare. Sherlock, ottenebrato dall’atmosfera differente rispetto a quella di casa e dai sentimenti che prova per John, si lascia andare a una pasticciata confessione d’amore.  
**Note:** Storia partecipante al Contest: “Il Linguaggio Segreto dei Fiori” indetto da _Ayaka_ sul forum di Efp.  
 

 

 

 -

 

   
   
   
La carezza è tanto lieve che a stento la senti. Arriva come t’arriva quel refolo di vento che soffia da un mare non distante. Poi, un tocco di dita delicato come seta si deposita sui tuoi zigomi e li lambisce appena. Forse un impalpabile bacio ti sfiora le guance, la punta del naso e quindi scende sulle labbra, ma che tutto questo sia reale non ne sei affatto sicuro.

«John» sussurri a un qualcuno che non credi esista per davvero. Sei ancora assopito e ammaliato da un sonno che non ti lascia, il tentativo di ricambiare la gentilezza ricevuta e districarti dalle maglie che ti tengono inchiodato lì dove stai, non arriva a buon fine. La follia continua, non smette e quelle strane sensazioni seguitano a torturarti. Poco dopo, una risata. Non tua. A cui segue un sospiro trattenuto a fatica. Il tuo nome mormorato di poco su labbra bagnate di salsedine e tè. Sei ancora nel dormiveglia? Non lo sai. Ogni cosa è evanescente, distante come in un’illusione. Il tuo esser amato è un fatto reale o è il frutto di una fervida fantasia? Di certo è sciocca la sola idea che qualcuno possa amare Sherlock Holmes. Se quel qualcuno è John Watson, allora è proprio impossibile che quella che stai vivendo sia la realtà.

«Sherlock?»

Nasce e muore, il tuo nome. Lo fa sulla bocca di un uomo che di comune ha ben poco mentre un profumo di frutti di bosco e miele t’irretisce, e lo sciabordio delle onde del mare pare mutato nell’invito malizioso di un amante.

«Sherlock?»

Un altro alito s’infrange nella notte buia. L’eco va su fino al cielo, lambito da una falce di luna che illumina le punte dei tuoi piedi di un innaturale color azzurrino. Ora non sei più Sherlock Holmes, ma un marinaio che veleggia verso est a bordo di una bagnarola che galleggia a stento. Sei fatto d’argento e cristalli di diamante, hai lunghi capelli e una pipa ad acqua stretta tra labbra che sanno di sale. Canticchi un vecchio valzer romantico e intanto, tutt’eccitato, attendi di scorger di nuovo le forme delle sirene spuntare tra le increspature delle onde. Per qualche strana ragione ti sei innamorato di uno di loro, e l’idea di poter vedere di nuovo quel tritone dalla coda dorata ti danza il cuore di battiti accelerati.

Che strane queste visioni, rifletti.

Stanno piacevolmente tra sanità e pazzia. A metà tra una ragione che è perduta e una prepotente logica che sa esser tutta una fantasia. Senti che vorresti alzarti, te lo dice quell’istinto che ancora sei certo d’avere. Però non lo fai. E non smetti d’indugiare su un John dalla coda dorata. Sai anche che dovresti svegliarti, ma il sonno ti tiene stretto a sé ed è così che ti ritrovi, mollemente disteso su un dondolo che viene agitato da soffi di aria salmastra. Riparato a dovere sotto al portico della piccola casa che avete affittato per le vacanze estive. No, non ci volevi venire a Brighton. Non tu che vivi della Londra pulsante di misteri irrisolti. Sherlock Holmes, l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, teme la noia peggio di quanto possa temere un nemico. Perché certe cose non fanno per te e, timidamente, hai anche azzardato una qualche obiezione: il lavoro, i casi, Lestrade che potrebbe chiamare e… nulla. Non sei riuscito a trovare nessun’altra valida ragione per evitare tutto questo. Le parole sono morte nell’intenzione di rifiutarti di seguirlo fin qui, sconfitte dal sentimento che provi e che ti fa cedere sempre agli Watson.

Brighton è stupenda in questa stagione, te lo ha detto John con una determinazione che non poteva che convincere anche te. In realtà non ci hai mai fatto caso, perché mai avresti dovuto? Una città è una città. Il mare è acqua salata che s’infrange sulla battigia a causa delle correnti. Non è nient’altro se non chilometri di sabbia costellata di orrendi lettini e da una folla di sconosciuti distesa mezza nuda sotto a un sole cocente. Non esattamente la tua idea di riposo. Eppure ci sei venuto lo stesso. Come mai?

_“Perché _il mare è più bello a settembre”.__

Lo ha detto John Watson con queste esatte parole, quel pomeriggio a Baker Street. Poi lo ha ripetuto una seconda volta e nel farlo ti ha sorriso. Un sorriso neppure troppo forzato, ma naturale quanto la speranza che gli leggevi negli occhi. Ecco come farti capitolare senza troppi giri di parole. Uno stirarsi di labbra. Mezzi sguardi che veleggiano tra illusioni di felicità e le tue difese crollano miseramente. Ci ripensi proprio ora, mentre ti alzi da dove stai e ti guardi attorno, confuso. Stropicciarti i capelli schiacciati dal cuscino sembra un buon modo per avviare la mente e distoglierla da queste sciocchezze. Non vorresti, eppure non fai che domandarti come mai tu non riesca mai a dirgli di no. Sei convinto di poter fare ogni cosa se soltanto te lo chiedesse, e il motivo lo conosci più che bene. Solo che eviti di ammetterlo. Sei ridicolo, Sherlock! Perché la forza che impieghi nel negare ciò che provi potresti utilizzarla per ben altro, come confessare i tuoi sentimenti. Però non lo fai mai. Neppure adesso. Anzi in un attimo, così come spesso accade di recente, i tuoi pensieri mutano d’intensità e volano su ben altre riflessioni. Dovrai dirglielo, un giorno o l’altro sentirai la necessità di confessare ogni cosa e questa volta sarà tutto quanto vero. Non parlerai a uno specchio che riflette la tua patetica immagine, ma a quell’uomo che ora siede su di una sedia sistemata sotto a un portico. John che ha tra le mani una tazza di tè, guarda l’orizzonte fatto di notte e mare e ora ha voltato lo sguardo in tua direzione.

«Ciao» dice, poi sorride e non smette di studiarti mentre tu non fai che chiederti com’è possibile che sia sempre così perfetto. Tu, a contrario suo, sei un tumulto di sentimenti strani che ti si agitano in petto. Parole che temi di non riuscire a pronunciare mai e che hai paura anche solamente di pensare. La tua imperfetta contraddizione sentimentale si manifesta in un tremore leggero di mani e sensi. Fremi dalla voglia di alzarti. T’agiti dal desiderio di restar seduto. Vorresti dire ogni cosa e finalmente aprire il tuo cuore, ma allo stesso tempo preferiresti che non fosse necessario. Oh, sarebbe stupendo se ci arrivasse da sé. Magari mentre ascoltate quel valzer di Debussy su cui di recente ti sei fissato e che gli hai fatto sentire decine di volte nelle ultime settimane. Nella tua stupida idiozia hai anche pensato di proporgli di danzare con te, in quel modo avrebbe capito che lo ami e avresti evitato d’incepparti con mezze parole o balbettii idioti. Non sei mai riuscito in nessuno dei propositi che t’eri prefissato. Stringertelo contro. Baciarlo. Abbracciarlo. Dirgli che lo adori e che per lui saresti ogni cosa. No, Sherlock Holmes non si lascia andare a simili smancerie. Perciò te ne sei rimasto al sicuro dietro a quel muro che hai eretto tra te e il resto il mondo. Metter in fila un paio di frasi sensate per chiedergli di ballare, sarebbe uno sforzo disumano ed è dunque impossibile che ti riesca mai.

«Vuoi del tè?» azzarda lui, in un non ben precisato momento. C’è una punta d’indecisione nel tono della sua voce, probabilmente ha notato quanto sei diventato strano da che sei balzato in piedi. Forse dovresti dargli una qualche risposta, magari sederti e bere anche tu quel dannato tè. Però lo ascolti a malapena. Anzi, già hai preso a camminare in direzione del cancelletto che divide la vostra casetta dalla spiaggia. Non sai cosa stai facendo, né dove hai intenzione di andare in vestaglia e pigiama, ma il tuo passo è nervoso. Agitato. Le stesse mani che straziavano i ricci dei capelli, non la smettono di torturarsi a vicenda. L’ansia che t’ha colto è tanto drastica, che sei confuso e infatti torni indietro. A passo ancor più rapido. Senza guardar nulla. Incurante della bellezza di quel giardino dal gusto vittoriano, sapientemente colorato da rose muscose ancora fiorite, le quali sembrano riuscire a illuminarsi alla luce della luna. Pare magia, la loro. Una strana illusione, come in quel sogno popolato da sirene e marinai nel quale ti crogiolavi sino a un attimo fa. Che sia ancora tutto irreale? Che petali e profumi non siano veri? A fartelo capire è un soffio di vento che t’investe in pieno viso, lo schiaffo è brutale e violento. Fa male. Ma serve a farti capire che è tutto reale, ciò che vedi altro non è che l’effetto che la luce della luna produce su cespugli e fiori. Ogni cosa a questo mondo non è che un pallido riflesso, come la tua anima che si specchia nella bellezza di uno Watson che non è affatto una persona qualsiasi. Lui è un’idea nata in un sogno che la tua mente folle ha amplificato, rendendoti ancor più pazzo.

«John.»

Ti fermi a metà del tragitto, quasi folgorato dall’idea di lui che se ne sta ancora là dove l’hai lasciato. A quel punto sollevi il viso e lo vedi, seduto sotto a quel portico con la sua tazza di tè consumata per metà e un fare vagamente confuso nelle espressioni del volto. C’è il suo non capire, a stuzzicare l’aria. Parole che caricano la tensione di non detto e che ti spingono molto più in là di quanto tu non ti sia mai azzardato prima. Il coraggio nasce lì e non sai davvero da dove provenga, così come non sai che morirà fra poco su frasi farfugliate malamente. Per ora pensi a ben poco e, chiusi gli occhi, domato il respiro, prendi a parlare.

«È vera?» esordisci a fil di voce. Urlando di sussurri malmessi. Al solito con quella maniera scomposta e impaziente di dire le cose che è tutta tua. Senza introdurre un discorso sensato, ma vomitando fuori un flusso di coscienza che lo lascia stordito. Ti guarda e non capisce, e non puoi che dargli ragione.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Questa tua logica» borbotti, agitando le mani mentre ti riavvicini al portico, seppur di poco. John tace, perseguita a tenere gli occhi puntati su di te e non apre bocca. Attende che sia tu a spiegarti. Lo fai sempre, lo fai troppo. E lui lo sa. Quindi resta in silenzio.  
«Hai detto che il mare è più bello a settembre, ma vale per ogni altra cosa? Io non lo so. Se è così vuol dire che tutto è più bello e quindi io…»  
«Sherlock, che diavolo stai dicendo?»  
«Sei più bello a settembre» soffi fuori, abbassando gli occhi che finiscono piantati al terreno mentre le guance ti si colorano di un bel rosso acceso. In un imbarazzo che John non vede dato che ti sei fatto ancora più indietro e che hai preso a nasconderti sapientemente nell’ombra. Celato da un’oscurità che dovrebbe rassicurarti, ma che riesce in ben poco.  
«Da quando siamo qui tu sei diverso» riprendi, parlando male e senza fargli davvero capire dove vuoi andare a parare. Che non comprende nulla del tuo strampalato discorso, lo vedi dallo stupore che ha sul viso, lo percepisci da come ha smesso di sorseggiare il suo tè o per come ti guarda. «Sorridi e sei radioso. Sei bello, più bello di quanto io non abbia mai notato e mi chiedo se non sia questa cosa di settembre. Quando mi capita di pensarci mi dico che magari ho una speranza, forse quest’assurda logica funziona anche per uno come me. Io sono migliore a settembre? Sono più bello? Io ho una speranza, John? Ce l’ho? A settembre, con te? In certi momenti mi convinco di sì, ma poi ci ripenso. A ottobre che capiterà? Per allora mi avrai visto per come sono realmente e tutto finirà.»

«Sherlock.»

«No, gli uomini come me non saranno mai amati» lo fermi, risoluto. Deciso. Ancora indietreggiando. Sempre più lontano da dove sta lui e con gli occhi piantati a terra per non vedere la sua espressione disgustata. Un fruscio ti stuzzica le idee, ma non ci fai caso. Sarà il vento. Sarà che se ne sta andando. Sarà che ti odia e che gli fai schifo. In realtà è John che posa la tazza e poi prende a camminare in tua direzione. John che non se ne va. John che piange appena, che ha il fiato corto e il cuore che galoppa. E tu neanche non lo sai perché più lui avanza e più tu indietreggi, spaventato.

«Sherlock.»

Ci prova di nuovo, invano. Perché ora il tuo è un fuggire palese. I tuoi passi accelerano e in un attimo ti ritrovi a correre. Via, verso il mare. Lontano dal tuo giardino di rose antiche. Tu, a correre, sempre più svelto. Nel cuore, la speranza bruciante che non ti raggiunga mai. Nella mente, la folle illusione di poter prendere il volo e andartene via. Come quel marinaio fatto d’argento ti auguri che la tua misera barca regga il giogo di un vento che, ora, soffia troppo forte. La pioggia fine ti bagna di poco, forse un tuono squarcia il cielo a ovest. Segni di tempesta e l’aria che si carica di elettricità, mentre il mare dà cenni d’impazienza e il tuo animo piange di terrore. Ti ha seguito, John Watson. Lui è fatto così e dovresti saperlo. Non ti darà tregua finché non lo affronterai, anche se non vuoi. Questa è una delle poche certezze a esser rimaste. Quindi ti fermi, fuggire è inutile. Di nuovo, Sherlock, sembra che tu non riesca a smetterla di cedere ai suoi desideri, che ti riesca impossibile non fare quello che ti chiede. Vuole che gli parli e che ti spieghi ed è per questo che ti decidi a farlo, una volte e per tutte. Sarai lapidario, già lo hai deciso. Già che affondi vuoi farlo per bene.

Le tue strane parole d’amore arrivano prima di un lampo che violeggia un angolo di cielo, giungono mormorate e senza che tu abbia il coraggio di voltarti e guardarlo negli occhi. Forse perse nel vento, o almeno è così che speri. Non succede. Quando inizi a parlare, ancora stoicamente osservi luci in lontananza e quel poco che il mare offre all’ora tarda della notte.  
«La tua amicizia è la cosa più preziosa che possiedo, ma delle volte fa male.»  
«Sherlock.»  
«Sono settimane che provo a chiederti di ballare. Da giorni mi piacerebbe dirti che ci vivrei anche in un posto così, se soltanto me lo domandassi. Sebbene io detesti tutto ciò che non è Londra, per te farei questo e altro e vorrei che lo sapessi, così come che ti rendessi conto che certe notti ho dannatamente voglia di baciarti. Vorrei farmi toccare, sentire le tue mani addosso. Dirti che mi sono innamorato di te e che non so come fare e non... Mi dispiace che tu l’abbia saputo così» concludi ed è un soffio amaro quello che rilasci. Ora sì, ora è davvero tutto finito. Lo sai. Adesso che hai perso tutto, che John se ne andrà e ti lascerà, adesso realmente saprai cos’è la solitudine.

Un tuono ti desta dal torpore nel quale sei caduto. Lo scroscio della pioggia si è fatto più intenso, è diventato torrenziale e tu a stento te ne sei reso conto. Il mare si agita e la tempesta si accende, di tuoni e lampi. John Watson invece tace ed è incredibile come riesca a rimanere stoico e immobile mentre attorno a lui infuria una mareggiata. Ma John è fatto così, di dici. Tu lo adori anche per questo. Per interi minuti se ne sta fermo alle tue spalle. Immobile e muto, odiosamente in silenzio. Ha un respiro pesante che sa ancora di tè, sabbia tra le dita dei piedi. Ma lui resta fermo, a farsi bagnare dalla spuma del mare, a inzupparsi i vestiti di pioggia. Dovesti fare qualcosa, e lo sai. Una qualsiasi come abbozzare altre scuse e andartene per sempre, ma la verità è che sei pietrificato e credi davvero che ci rimarrai in eterno, lì fermo. È allora che succede. Accade senza un preavviso, due braccia forti ti afferrano per la vita e tu ti ritrovi stretto a John. John che è caldo e bagnato. Che è forte. Che odora di rose muscose. John che ride ed è bellissimo, unico come soltanto lui è capace di essere.

«Settembre non ha nessuna logica, idiota» sussurra. Poi ti fa girare, come in una danza. Ballare a settembre, in riva al mare è stupendo come lo avevi immaginato e il vostro bacio arriva allora. Sotto la pioggia. È appassionato e sincero, spaventato. Ed è meravigliosa la sua risata. Lo è il tuo sentirti uno scemo, il balbettare imbarazzato, l’arrossire violentemente su guance e collo. Lo è il fregarsene del temporale e il vostro danzare un valzer romantico sul pelo dell’acqua di un mare in tempesta.  
   
   
   
   
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> La Rosa muscosa che viene citata viene altrimenti definita Rosa antica, ovvero una particolare varietà di rosa associata a uno specifico periodo storico. Viene considerata una rosa di gusto vittoriano, perché si diffuse in maniera particolare nell’Inghilterra dell’ottocento. La fioritura è abbondante nel mese di maggio, ma può proseguire durante tutta l’estate. Coltivando rose da tutta la vita ho ritenuto credibile che qualche cespuglio avesse ancora fiori a settembre.
> 
> Dancing in September è una canzone di Earth, Wind & Fire.  
> Se la sintassi vi sembra strana è perché è ritmata sul brano Valse Romantique di Debussy, che è il valzer che Sherlock nomina a un certo momento.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwIP-w2sG2M


End file.
